Christmas Session
by Brooklynn10
Summary: Therapist Bella and Patient Edward... another one-shot into my book of lemons. What happens when the sexual tension gets too much for Edward and Bella at Bella's office?


**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wanted to put out a Christmas Lemon before the holidays and so I whipped this out. it had been in my head for a while and so I thought I would quickly whip it out. ITS NOT CORRECTED, I just don't care lol. Please let me know if I am gettng worse of getting better at these smut-tastic one-shots.**

**I'm sorry for not updating BB&B for such a long time, the chapter is coming! Just be patient with me... part of the fact I am not updating soon is because I recieved a comment saying that I basically suck at grammer. It's one of those things where you knew was a small problem but then someone says it's a much bigger problem than you thought it was. So kinda a slap in the face...**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. **BPOV

* * *

It was Friday night and I had one last appointment, one last session and then I could go home and get into my hot bubble bath and unwind from this hazardous work week. The hours spent at my office included about six meetings a day, listening to people's problems, and helping them move those emotional blocks that were tying them down. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job. I loved working with people and helping them move forward in their life by looking back on things. The job was rewarding and I always felt a sense of accomplishment when a client of mine would leave feeling better and having a good outlook on life.

But this last appointment was going to be my most difficult out of all of them.

It wasn't because the patient was a nutcase or completely insane, but the fact that he was actually articulate, intelligent, and cunning. Plus he reminded me of some God out of Greek Mythology, particularly Adonis. His long and lean body always made a certain whizz of nerves to start fluttering in my stomach, making me internally groan at how gorgeous this hunk was. Even his voice was sexy, the low and deep tone, almost like velvet. If I could just listen to that man talk all night, I'd probably orgasm seven times.

**It was that bad.**

His unkempt hair that looked like a shiny penny, he was always raking his long fingers through it, making me urge to also run my fingers through the thick mane. It was almost _too _good to look at, like he had just walked in after banging my secretary in the office supply closet.

I bit my lip at the thought, knowing full well that I had many secret fantasies of him and _I _in that supply closet, going at it like animals. Paper flying everywhere, the wall pressing firmly into my back as his swift and rough movements in and out of me…

I snapped my head out of the temporary daze as I turned back to clearing my desk, packing away my briefcase so I could make a quick exit after my next appointment and head on home for the weekend. I grabbed my notebook and pen and walked over to the traditional psychiatrist's couch and leather chair for me.

I walked back to my desk, finishing up some email to my best friend, Jessica, letting her know that I would be there for our usual Sunday brunch at the local café around the corner from my condo.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen is here for his appointment," my assistant, Lauren, came on. She had just graduated college and was looking for a mentor before she went onto medical school and into the psychology field. I was happy to help, of course, her skills of organizing were impeccable and since I was pack-rat, I was ecstatic to have her.

"Send him in, Lauren. Then you can go, have a great weekend," I replied as I pressed "send" on my email and rose out of my chair to soothe out my pencil skirt and white blouse.

"Thank you, you too, I'll see you Monday," Lauren replied. I heard the door open and snapped my head up to see Mr. Sexy walk through my door.

I felt my breathing catch but I quickly cleared my throat, tossing the dirty thoughts about the man in front of me out the window. This was a business-relationship, nothing else. Though speaking, as a professional, I should have referred him to another psychiatrist but I could never muster the courage to tell him simply, "I can't be your therapist because I imagine you humping me on every inch of this office." No need to filter the vulgarity, it was what it was.

"Edward," I said placing my hand out to shake his. His green eyes were warm and inviting, his hand strong and confident, and his body was lean as a rock. I swallowed and took a breath and then gave him an encouraging smile, ushering him inside.

"Water?" I asked politely. He shook his head no and we proceeded to sit down. I hit the timer and his time began.

"So how have you been?" I asked. I usually started every session this way, it gave the patient the path to start digging into their problems as quickly as we could, knowing we only had so much time.

"Good, been having a good week. I got that promotion at Bechtel," Edward replied as he faced me. His elbows were on his knees and he was hunched over them, his hands under his chin.

"Congratulations," I said sweetly. He had been stressing over it for quite some time. He was the Procurement Manager at Bechtel, correction, he was the Materials Manager now. He had been working with Bechtel Corporation for ten years, coming to me for about six months.

He had began to talk to me after his job required more and more time from him, resulting in more and more pressure. He never felt like he had anyone to talk to, so after much encouragement from his co-worker, Mike, he began to talk to me.

I remember the first day I met Edward, I had to mentally slap myself eight times so I would stop ogling the man and listen to him. His problems were not traumatic, and I had high hopes for him. He would easily be able to cope with his stress in no less than four weeks. Well after the four weeks, and many, many, cold showers, Edward was able to breathe easily with all that was on his plate. But he continued to come, enjoying our conversations. I never spoke of the attraction I had for him, knowing full well that it could get me a dangerous amount of trouble.

"Thank you, it's a relief," Edward said combing his hands through the copper tresses. I chewed on the corner of my lip, hoping to tame the tiger building in my body, just waiting to pounce on him. I was naturally a very shy person socially, but something about him made me want to jump out of my structured walls and go crazy. I was a great listener, that was one of the main reason I went into this profession, I honestly liked hearing about people's problems. Though, Jessica would get irritated with my speaking to her as if she was a patient and not a friend. It was a working process, I was not perfect, though most of my patients thought that.

"I didn't have any doubts that you would get the job," I replied. He gave me that crooked smile that I loved, it was equivalent of an ice cream sundae, smothered in chocolate syrup, and topped with chocolate chips. I wanted to lick that smile. We continued with the details of the job, how he planned to control the stress, and what job opportunities he would have after taking this promotion.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked wanting the conversation to keep its steady and smooth course.

"Not really anything, I have a Christmas party tomorrow night, Senior Management party."

"Well that sounds like fun," I offered.

"It will be a night in monkey suits and sipping champagne," Edward shrugged. I could have sworn there was something in his eye, almost as if he was hinting at something.

"What is it?" I asked. I couldn't help my curiosity and maybe it was something we could work through if it was a problem for him. I _wanted _to help him in any way I could, even if it was something as trivial as a simple work-party.

"I need to find a date," Edward buried his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed. I couldn't help my snort at the problem. I mean, he is gorgeous: all the women should and would be after him. And I couldn't help the thought of the _impossible_ scenario where Edward would take me as his date. _Get a grip,_ I told myself.

"What?" He asked. His eyebrows scrunched as his eyes tried to read me. But I knew that out of the two of us, I could read people better.

"Edward, are you…insecure about dating?" I managed to say. We had never really talked about his sexual life before. We usually just strayed around friends, family, work, coworkers, and hobbies. I could tell you what his favorite piano song was to play or his mom's favorite flowers, but I couldn't tell you how many women he had been with. Unfortunately, I knew one person _not _on that list.

"No," Edward laughed. "I just am a little tense on the person I was going to ask to attend with me." A single strand of hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes and I couldn't help the urge to push it back in place.

"Why's that?"

"She's out of my league." What a simple answer. Normally, people would want to hear that this mystery woman was in their league, but Edward didn't like me bullshitting him.

"Well, why don't you just ask her and see what happens?"

"Maybe I'm afraid of rejection," Edward said nonchalantly.

"I don't believe that for a second," I responded. Edward's memorizing orbs found mine again and I swallowed back the drool starting to seep out my mouth.

"And why not?" Edward stated. I didn't have a "professional" answer, so I just did what any person in my position would do, I turned the tables around.

"I think I'll ask the questions, now, are you afraid of being rejected?"

"No." I knew it. I smirked and Edward chuckled at my cockiness.

"Do you mind if I ask what the problem is then?"

"She's just…unattainable," Edward sighed defeated.

"But you like her a lot?"

"It's to the point where she is all I ever think about," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Have you ever had sexual thoughts about her?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer, but as a therapist, it was my job to ask.

"Too many," he laughed. "I imagine her and me going at it everywhere. Even under the table at my parent's house." This was all natural and I couldn't let my mind wander on him and me getting dirty underneath that same table.

"Well why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"Like I said, she's unattainable." _That's it? No other man? No distance separating you? She was just _unattainable? _Just like that?_

"You know, you aren't being helpful," I said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Edward asked. I knew better than to push him, it was better to allow patients to find their own speed.

"Sure, what are your plans for Christmas?" I offered.

"I might go home or I might stay here and spend my vacation working," he laughed. I smiled triumphantly. Six months ago, Edward would have worry lines on every inch of his face but now, he could easily laugh and shake off the potentially stressful situation. "You?"

"Sit in my bathtub and become a raisin," I joked.

"That sounds heavenly, I might have to join you," Edward laughed. I chuckled but turned away so he couldn't see the heat on my face. I had only imagined Edward in my tub for the past six months.

"Well any resolutions for the New Years?" I felt like I had changed topics multiple times already, but I needed to steer clear from any conversations that might change our relationship to anything but professional.

"Be braver," Edward answered quietly. He seemed to be having an internal dilemma and I was unsure of whether he wanted and needed to talk about it. "And I have made a decision." My thoughts about his previous expression were forgotten as I paid attention to his new choice.

"Let's hear it," I encouraged.

"This is my last session," Edward said as he raised his head high. I wasn't sure what to make of the conflicting emotions running through my head. Sad, that we would never have another Friday late afternoon appointment or happy, that he was ready to be in control of his life.

"T-T-That's great, Edward," I managed.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, I truly appreciate it.

"It's been my pleasure," I said blinking away the conflicting emotions. I should be proud that he no longer feels he needs me to talk to. A bad distaste came into my mouth at the thought of my words. _He doesn't need me._ I was a little crushed at that fact. The timer buzzed to the left of me and I placed my hand out to stop the ringing. I was in a daze as I realized that I would probably never see this man again. Professionally, it was a good thing. But the selfish part of me wanted to take him home and never let him out of my bedroom.

We both rose, knowing our time was us, and headed to my office door. Edward opened the door and paused, looked at me, and the sighed.

That's when it hit me.

Edward was no longer a patient.

My heart leapt at the comprehension and my body felt like a weight had been lifted. Edward licked his lips as he looked at, I noticed that it was a nervous habit of is, but it drove me absolutely crazy. His blue shirt seemed tighter on his firm body and his jeans seemed to hang lower on his hips. We were closer now, a few inches apart. My mouth watered at the scent that rolled off his body, he smelled of spice and something sweet, but I couldn't place my finger on it. But then it hit me, Edward smelled like Christmas.

It wasn't that basic cinnamon scent, it was the scent that wafts through the house on Christmas morning when you recognize that you might just get what you've been wanting all year. It was the lit fireplace, steaming hot cocoa, freezing snow all rolled up into one. He smelled of family, memories, and warm food.

"Bella," he blew across my face. It was the first time I had ever heard him say my name and I couldn't wait to have him say it again. My name on his tongue sounded divine and I nearly melted into a puddle at the sound of his husky voice. I leaned forward subtly, keeping eye contact with him, noticing that he was leaning forward in a careful manner also.

I decided then that I would give him an opportunity and if he refused, I would never bring it up again or think of him. _Fat chance of that!_

"Edward," I began. My voice sounded weak and almost sullen.

"Before I leave," he said firmly. "I want you to know one thing."

"Yes?" I couldn't help but hang on every syllable he spoke. My tongue danced behind my lips, wanting to kiss his rose-colored lips.

"I think about you a lot," he started. "Mostly at night." I didn't move as my fantasies screamed at me to jump his bones, tear off his clothes, and have my way with him. But for some reason, I didn't, I waited for him to continue, somehow knowing that he needed to finish what he was saying.

"Do you understand me?" He asked. I still didn't speak, my face must have looked confused so he continued. "I think about you in the shower, in my bed, on the couch…" he trailed off. He lowered his head as if he was ashamed.

"I think you about you, too." I replied. My voice was firmer now, more confident.

"Really?" He sounded amazed and snapped his head up to meet my gaze. I grabbed his hand and led his limp fingers to my neck.

"I think about you touching me here," I started as I trailed down my neck. "And here," I spoke softly as I trailed down to my collarbone, grazing at the first open button on my blouse. "Here," I murmured as I dragged his fingers onto the top of my breast and continuing further down. "And here," I said lowly as I let his hand cup my breast into his palm.

"You feel amazing," Edward whispered. His other hand rose and cupped my other breasts, a moan escaping my mouth at his magical touch.

"Don't stop," I said as my head fell back and my eyes closed. I heard movement and then his foot kicking the door closed as he backed me up. His mouth was on my throat next, sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Edward moaned.

"Me too," I gasped as Edward's tongue darted out and circled my collarbone. "So bad."

"It's been torture coming here," he murmured across my skin. "But I couldn't stay away from you."

"Don't," was all I could mutter as his hands kept kneading my firm mounds and his lips danced across my flesh. My hands wound in his hair and ran through the thick tresses like I had always wanted to.

And then everything stopped.

My head jerked up to see what had happened, to see if I had imagined the whole thing, or it something was wrong. But all I saw in Edward's eyes were lust: pure, unadulterated, glorious desire. His arms wound against my back as his lips came crashing down onto mine. I couldn't get enough of the taste of him as I pulled gently on his lower lip. His hands were firm and strong on my back, grasping me tightly and pushing me further into him. They slid their way down, over my hips, until they were on my ass and gripped firmly, yanking me from the floor until my legs were wrapped around his torso.

"I love your ass," he muttered. I moaned into his mouth and continued to kiss him, massaging his lips with mine and pouring the yearn I had for him into the kiss.

He walked until we reached my desk as he propped me on top of the dark mahogany. His tongue slid out of his mouth and was met with mine eagerly. We battled for dominance but I let him win as he plunged his tongue into my mouth and explored. I gripped my hands into his hair tighter, pulling the roots firmly. He groaned and I noticed that he liked this.

So this is what Edward liked.

His hands were laid on my thighs now, rubbing and massaging and making between my legs grow damper by the second. If I didn't have him soon I was going to combust, literally. I wanted to show him that I knew how to take control, that I was a strong, independent woman. So I let go his hair and pushed against his chest, not allowing him to break the kiss, and then we were both standing. I turned out bodies around so he was propped up against my desk and I was free to move around. I slid my fingers down his shirt until they settled onto his jeans. I traced my finger along the rim and felt Edward shiver.

I broke the kiss so we could allow oxygen into our bloodstream as I promptly made work of the button and zipper on his pants. I looked at him and gave him a sly smile as I lowered to my knees, his eyes went wide and excitement danced in them.

I pulled out his firm erection and was quickly impressed at his length. He groaned at the contact and bucked his hip involuntarily. I gave him a quick glance as his Adam's apple was throbbing and his eyes were on mine, watching my intently.

I swirled my tongue around the tip, licking the moisture at the tip before I licked down the shaft. My hands were on his hips, holding him firmly as I continued to taste him. I took him in my mouth completely as Edward moaned my name, making me love the way it sounded even more. He hit the back of my throat and I slid him back out, grazing him with my teeth. He hissed with pleasure and I continued with my ministrations. I let my tongue feel him in my mouth, exploring the length and sucking gently on the sensitive skin. I pulled back once again and allowed myself to suck on the head as my hands gripped him firmly, rubbing and pumping the hardened length.

"Beeeellllllllaaaa," Edward moaned. His hips bucked again and I swirled my tongue against him one more time before kissing the end and standing back up.

Before I was upright, Edward was already kissing me and grabbing my ass again. He picked me up by the waist, my legs left to dangle and turned us around. With one swoosh, all my supplies were thrown to the floor and I was laid down on the cold wood. Edward was already on top of me, kissing me once again and starting to unbutton my blouse. His fingers were quick and careful, unbuttoning with ease and flow. As soon as my shirt was completely open, he tore it off of me and threw it to the floor. My hands grabbed his face as I reached up and kissed him harder. He growled into my mouth and my thighs were slick with moisture.

He trailed his tender kisses down my throat and to my chest, which was heaving up and down uncontrollably. What this man did to me…

His finger played with the underwire on my bra, making me shiver at the touch. My bra was soon on the ground also and his mouth on my pert nipple. My hands wound in his hair as I moaned out at his hot mouth on me.

"Edward," I groaned as his tongue circled in mound, his other hand massaging the other, making me tingle all over my body. I pulled gently on the roots of his thick mane, wanting to see if I could get the same reaction, and I did. He growled and started nipping and sucking more fervently. His hands unzipped my skirt on the side and dragged it down my body painfully slow.

"Edward," I pleaded. By this rate, I was never going to get laid. As he started moving his mouth lower and lower on my abdomen, I worked with the buttons on his shirt, noticing he had too many clothes on.

Soon I was in nothing but my underwear, Edward's shirt half on and his pants open but still hanging on his hips. I growled that he was still clothed while I was nothing short of being naked.

"Too many clothes," I gasped as Edward trailed his tongue across the tip of my lacy panties, breathing on the path he just made on with his tongue causing Goose Bumps to appear on my skin. He placed two fingers in the thin material and inched it down, I felt like I was going to burst.

I arched my back as I propped myself on my elbows as Edward started to pleasure me, his tongue my new favorite part of him. He circled my clit, inching closer and closer to the bundle of nerves but staying away to build the anticipation. Many incoherent words left my mouth and Edward realizing my need, let his tongue lap at my juices.

"You're so fucking wet," he breathed on my hot core which only drove me even crazier.

"It's like this every session," I moaned as his tongue darted into my folds and started delving in and out. His mouth was fucking me and I couldn't care less if someone walked in at that moment. I was relieved I sent Lauren home early. My legs locked around his head and I bucked my hips as hit carefully bit on my clit, releasing me from my built up sexual frustration for six months. I could feel the coil starting to tighten and I clenched my teeth at how close I was.

"For me, too," he answered. His tongue kept going at me, working on the heated center and making me feel absolutely dizzy. He brought his tongue back up to my stomach, trailing and peppering kisses, all the way to my breasts once again where he layered with kisses.

His mouth met mine with vigor and eagerness as he plunged his tongue into my mouth, I tasted a mix of me and him on his tongue, noting that the scent only got stronger when Edward was on top of me. I ripped his shirt off, sick of being the only one buck-naked and needing him to finish the job.

"You taste amazing," he moaned into my mouth as I pushed his pants down with my heels. I gasped when I finally realized he was going commando, I almost melted into the floor. Our lips were rough, showing each other just how bad we wanted each other. I gripped the edge of the desk as Edward grabbed my ass and pulled it forward. His cock was brushing my core, making me want to scream from insanity. He was teasing me, but that was fine, just as long as he would eventually give me what I wanted.

"Please," I begged.

"My pleasure," Edward spoke huskily, obviously not able to control himself any longer. He pushed into me and I thought I would break into a million pieces. He thrust into my wet folds and started to build speed. His name left my lips more that I could count and the animalistic sounds came from both of us. I could feel the skin connecting as he pushed deeper and deeper into me. My legs wrapped around his torso, my nails leaving marks on his back but we didn't care, the only thought of the smoldering-hot sensations between our legs.

He pulled out and then flipped my whole body as he was taking me from behind. I groaned at how erotic it was, my breasts pushing firmly on the desk while Edward took me from behind.

"Fuck," he grunted. I met him with each push and he picked my hips up, angling them in a certain way like he knew just the right area.

Oh, that he did.

He brushed my pleasure button and I came without any warning. I clamped down on him and my body shuddered. There was the normal white-heat shooting across my eyes but there was something else, like an emptiness being filled. I had never felt so full and wonderful as I panted from our exertions. My heart was bursting through my chest as I felt every limb go limp and then sky rocket up my body. Edward's cock twitched at the feeling of my walls tightening around him and soon he was spilling into me, both of reaching our ecstasies.

He lay on the back of me, our skin sticking together with a sheer layer of sweat, as we caught our breaths and marveled at how fantastic we both felt. I looked over my shoulder and saw him smirk at me. I laughed and then Edward stood, my first thought was to get his clothes and leave after getting a quickie, but I knew Edward was better than that. It was just a woman's tendency to overreact. He pulled me to his chest and then we sat on the floor, our backs propped up against the desk. My heels were still on and I couldn't help but admire the black pump.

"Were you planning this?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and I raised mine to meet his glorious emerald eyes.

"No, but then when you wore your "fuck me" shoes, I knew I couldn't last," he laughed. I replied with a giggle and started to access the damage we had created. I saw that one of my plaques on the wall was now on the floor, a picture frame had also broken off the wall during our heated passion. _I wonder when that happened._

"I guess I might have to wear these shoes more often," I said playfully.

"But I'm not your patient anymore, remember?" Edward said softly.

"Guess I'll just have to make house calls," I winked. His face lit up in the infamous crooked smile and I felt my heart start to pound.

"So how about that Christmas party?" He asked. It was then that I realized that I was the girl he was talking about earlier. I bounded on top of him, happy that this hadn't caused any awkward tension between us. He really did want me the way I wanted him. I was now on top of him and shoving my tongue inside of his. He hands wrapped around my body, instantly clutching my ass and making me grind on him once more. "You have a killer ass."

"Absolutely," I said as I kissed down his throat and peppered his chest with soft and sweet kisses. His features were marvelous, the deep canyons between his muscles made me want to delve my tongue into them just as he had plunged his tongue into me. I grew wetter at the memory and continued my pecks.

We lay there for a little while longer, talking about our plans now, and we finally decided to take things back to his place for a couple more rounds. As I was buttoning up my blouse and Edward was buttoning his pants. We were quiet as we get ourselves composed, just as we would take them off once again at his place. I secretly ogled him for the millionth time as I zipped up my skirt and combed through my hair with my fingers.

"See something you like?" He asked playfully.

"No," I winked. "I see something I love." He smiled once again and a twinkle formed in his eye. I grabbed my briefcase and he held his hand out which I took eagerly. He helped me to get in my coat and we walked out to the parking lot together just as it began to snow.

"I love the snow," Edward said.

"I know," I replied. Edward stopped and turned to me, his eyes warm and happy. This wasn't just a casual thing, this was _real._ He leaned in and kissed me chastely but I grabbed a handful of his jacket and pulled him into a deeper kiss, simply adoring his taste.

"Bella?" He asked as he opened up my door for me, I would follow him back to his house.

"Yes?" I asked as I got into my SUV and looked at him.

"Merry Christmas," he said politely and then shut the door firmly. A smile broke out across my face and I couldn't get it off my face the whole way over to Edward's.

* * *

**HOT HUH? I have always imagined Bella a therapist and Edward her patient. It's just TOO hot to not write about lol**

**So did I completely fail? Let me know and thanks! hope you all have a safe and Merry Christmas! Please review!  
Brooklynn10**


End file.
